Viajem para Boston
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: Uma viajem pode mudar coisas. Será que muda Huddy? Pós Joy Sem Rachel .
1. Chapter 1

**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. **

**Sala da Cuddy. **

Cuddy estava mergulhada nas lembranças do dia anterior.

**Flashback on.**

"_Por que você sempre tem que ser do contra?" _questionava ela, encarando House em questionamento

"_Eu não sei"_ respondeu ele. E poucos segundos depois ele a deu um beijo que mudaria algo entre eles.

**Flashback off.**

Por que ele havia feito aquilo? A dúvida pairava sobre sua mente. Será que um dia ela teria a resposta? Talvez sim, talvez não, ela só podia esperar.

Resolveu fazer uma coisa, pegou o telefone, discou e depois de esperar por alguns instantes falou:

- _Alô? Preciso de seus serviços._

_- Em que podemos ajudá-la? – _perguntou a voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

**Sala de House.**

Estava deitado em sua poltrona, mas não dormindo. Pensando sobre o que tinha feito no dia anterior e só um nome ecoava em sua mente.

_Lisa Cuddy._

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Vá embora! – Exclamou, mas foi em vão. Sentia que a presença continuava ali.

- Como está a Cuddy? – perguntou Wilson de pé o observando.

- Ela está bem. Por que levaria mais que algumas horas superar o fato de não adotar um bebê? – falou House sem olha-ló

- Falou com ela? – perguntou Wilson

- Eu, dei uns amassos nela e agora ela está no meu pé. – respondeu House.

De repente eles ouviram a porta se abrir. House sentiu o perfume feminino adentrar suas narinas e logo percebeu quem era.

- House, convoque sua equipe, quero todos na minha sala em 10 minutos. E você também, Wilson. – falou Cuddy e saiu andando de volta para sua sala.

Logo que ela saiu, House olhou para Wilson e se levantou. Bipou sua equipe e depois saiu mancando para a sala de Cuddy, seguido de Wilson.

- Agora você obedece sem questionar? – questionou Wilson

- Ela é chefe, é melhor obedecer logo. – respondeu House entrando no elevador.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

House entrou ao seu estilo, sem bater na porta e encarou Cuddy. Ela o observava calmamente, enquanto esperavam o resto da equipe chegar. Estavam sós ali e a tensão sexual aumentou.

- Queria falar comigo, chefinha? – perguntou ele, quebrando o silencio.

- Vamos esperar o resto da equipe e então falarei sobre o que se trata. – respondeu ela.

House a olhava com desejo, estava linda, ela sempre estava, mas agora ele a viu mais bela que antes. Queria ir até ela e repetir o ato da noite anterior, não sabia por que, mas, apesar dos 20 anos desde Michigan ela ainda mexia com ele.

De repente ele é acordado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta se abrir, os ducklings haviam chegado, seguidos por Wilson, Chase e Cameron. Assim que todos se acomodaram, Cuddy começou a falar:

- Bem, já que estão todos aqui vou explicar o motivo da reunião. – falou ela se levantando. – Vou me ausentar do hospital por tempo indefinido e quero que tanto a equipe antiga quanto a equipe atual tome conta do Dr. House... E você Wilson quero que fique no meu lugar até que eu volte... Bem, era isso, dispensados.

Os ducklings – antigos e novos – se retiraram, sabendo que não adiantaria argumentar com a chefa. Wilson acenou positivamente a cabeça para Cuddy e saiu logo depois. House ficou encarando-a.

- Você também já pode ir, Dr. House. – falou Cuddy e voltou a se sentar.

- Para onde você vai? – perguntou ele.

- Por que o interesse? – questionou ela

- Primeiro, não se responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta, Segundo, acho que eu devia saber onde minha chefa vai passar as "férias". – respondeu ele se sentando. – Está fugindo de algo? Ou... Alguém?

- E você, tomando muito Vicodin? – ironizou ela

- Está fugindo da pergunta. – disse ele

- Não estou fugindo nem de nada, nem de ninguém. Apenas vou tirar um tempo para mim. – de certa forma aquela frase era mentira e House percebeu isso.

- Você não sabe mentir. – falou ele.

- Não dá para enganar o profissional... Agora vá House, tenho muito trabalho. – falou ela indicando a porta com a mão.

- Sabe que vou descobrir não sabe? – falou ele se levantando

- Sei, por isso é que vou te deixar descobrir sozinho... Tenho uma reunião com o conselho agora, então quando sair, apague a luz. – falou ela saindo de sua sala deixando sozinho lá.

Sabia que era melhor se afastar um pouco, precisava pensar, era difícil conviver com ele, mais que o normal agora. Precisava de um tempo para se acostumar com isso.

**Sala de Wilson.**

House entrou sem bater o que fez Wilson descobrir quem era, por isso nem levantou o olhar.

- Eu não sei para onde a Cuddy vai. – adiantou-se Wilson

- Nossa! Pensei que sua bola de cristal estive funcionando adivinhou o que eu ia perguntar. – falou House

- Por que interessa para onde ela vai? – perguntou Wilson

- Para impedi-la não quero você mandando em mim. – respondeu House

- Ate parece... – falou Wilson ainda sem olhar para ele – Você é que gosta dela mandando em você e acha que mais ninguém deve fazer isso.

- Pensei que tinha vindo conversar com o meu amigo e não com um terapeuta ou um vidente. – falou House saindo da sala.

Algum tempo passou desde que Cuddy havia deixado o hospital. House estava estranho, não prestava muita atenção nos pacientes, estava sentindo algo estranho,estava sentindo falta de Cuddy... Saudade. Como queria que ela entrasse neste momento em sua sala, nem que fosse para ordenar que ele interrompesse o tratamento de seu paciente, por ser perigoso. Queria vê-la, sentir seu perfume, mergulhar seus olhos azuis nos azuis dela. Pegou sua bengala e levantou-se saindo de sua sala.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

Ao ver a sala vazia, sabendo que Wilson demoraria a voltar House entrou na sala e começou a remexer nas gavetas da mesa de Cuddy a procura de algo que o ajudasse a descobrir onde ela estava, mas foi em vão não encontrou nada que o ajudasse. Então resolveu olhar no computador. Viu que Wilson acabou deixando esse ligado sem a senha. Procurou na agenda dela, nada. E então resolveu procurar no e-mail... Bingo! Achou a confirmação da companhia aérea da compra de uma passagem para Boston, vôo que havia sido cancelado, mas também achou a um e-mail do hotel onde ela estava hospedada. Então ela havia ido de outro jeito... De carro. Para ele era o suficiente, se levantou e saiu da sala.

Voltou para a sua e deu um telefonema.

**Boston. Saguão do Hotel. No mesmo dia.**

Cuddy havia ido a Boston de carro então levou uns dois dias. Estava agora mesmo indo para o seu quarto. Entra, coloca sua mala no chão e vai para o banheiro e vê que este estava trancado tenta abrir a porta, mas em vão, pensa em ligar para a recepção para falar sobre o banheiro, mas antes que ela pudesse tocar no telefone, escuta a porta do banheiro se abrir.

- Esqueci de colocar a plaquinha "ocupado" na porta. – falou uma voz masculina com sarcasmo, Cuddy reconhecia aquela voz e virou-se para encarar os olhos azuis de House.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela

- Invadindo o seu banheiro. – respondeu ele

- Não digo no meu quarto, mas aqui em Boston. – falou ela

- Antiguidades... Te comprei um espartilho victoriano... Se quiser visto em você. – falou ele maliciosamente

- Devia estar no hospital. – falou ela ignorando a brincadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Posso falar com equipe por telefone. – argumentou ele.

- Por que veio? – perguntou ela

- Precisava falar com você.

- O Wilson está no meu lugar.

- O Wilson não manda em ninguém.

- Podia ter me ligado.

House abaixou a cabeça, não teria coragem para dizer a verdade.

- Posso dividir o quarto com você? – perguntou ele voltando a encará-la com malicia.

Cuddy riu sem achar graça.

- Preciso responder? – questionou ela.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou ele ainda com a cara de safado

-Não! – exclamou Cuddy com certo espanto.

- Tudo bem, então vou indo. – falou ele e saiu andando/mancando em direção a porta.

- Você tem quarto aqui? – perguntou ela antes que ele saísse.

- Sim. – respondeu ele e saiu.

Cuddy gostaria de ficar perto dele, mas sabia que poderia acabar se machucando.

**Salão de festas do Hotel. – Naquela noite.**

Cuddy estava sentada numa mesa sozinha, usava um vestido vermelho vinho de um só ombro, os cachos soltos, e como sempre hidratados, maquiagem leve, estava linda, mais que o habitual. Vários homens já a haviam convidado para dançar ou pedido para lhe fazer companhia, mas ela, gentilmente recusava. Queria esquecer House, mas não queria fazer isso nos braços de outro. Foi quando se distraiu com a música e não notou outro homem se aproximar.

- A senhorita me daria a honra desta dança? – perguntou o homem acordando Cuddy de seus pensamentos, ao olhar para o cavalheiro ao seu lado se surpreendeu. House usava smoking, com direito a gravata borboleta, o cabelo estava arrumado. A música era lenta, Cuddy sorriu para ele e aceitou. Caminharam juntos ate a pista de dança. Ao chegarem lá, House colocou as duas mãos envolta da cintura de Cuddy, e ela colocou os braços envolta do pescoço dele.

Encaravam-se calmamente.

- Está bonita. – falou House, tentando parecer calmo o pânico de ter falado aquilo o dominou, mas ele não se deixou demonstrar.

Cuddy se surpreendeu com o comentário dele.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela – O que há com você? Está diferente.

- _Honey,_ sempre sou charmoso. – falou ele

Cuddy riu.

- Está elegante. – falou ela. – Mas continua convencido.

Desta vez House riu.

- Então já posso descartar a hipótese de você ter caído e batido a cabeça, pois continua convencido. – brincou ela

Ele sorriu. De repente seu celular toca. Ele ignora. Cuddy olha para ele.

- Atende. – ordenou ela.

Ele obedeceu.

_- Sherlock Holmes, pois não? – _falou House arrancando risadas de Cuddy.

- _Paciente de 11 anos com artrite, veias cranianas salientes, pele seca e enrugada, baixa estatura, calvície prematura, cabelo branco proeminentes... – _House interrompeu Foreman.

- _Nem precisa continuar, ele/ela vai morrer daqui a dois anos. Ele/ela tem progeria doença genética super-rara e por enquanto sem tratamento. Comprem as flores para o enterro. –_ E desligou o celular.

- Então? – perguntou Cuddy.

- Paciente com Progeria. – respondeu ele

- Viu? Era importante. – falou ela

- Nem tanto o paciente provavelmente vai morrer em dois anos. – contou ele

- Sinto muito. – falou ela

- Tudo bem. – falou ele

- Bem, tenho que ir. – falou ela se soltando.

- Posso te acompanhar ate seu quarto? – perguntou House

Cuddy apenas balanço positivamente a cabeça.

Saíram caminhando pelo hotel, um silencio perturbador os acompanhava. De repente Cuddy o sentiu entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela, no começo se espantou, mas depois se permitiu unir sua mão a dele.

**Quarto de Cuddy. – Pouco depois.**

- Bem, chegamos. – falou Cuddy na porta do quarto.

- Vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Cuddy sorriu e deu-lhe um leve tapa no ombro, mordendo os lábios.

- Não abusa. – falou ela.

House sorriu.

- Boa noite, House. – falou ela

- Boa noite, Cuddy. – falou ele, pegou a pelo queixo e deu-lhe um selinho, em seguida foi para seu quarto.

Cuddy se surpreendeu com o ato de House e entrou sorrindo em seu quarto. Então viu sobre sua cama um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas. Surpresa pegou o buque e notou um cartão de papel vermelho escrito: _"Te quero. G.H."_

Cuddy atirou-se na cama, como uma adolescente, e mergulhou em seus pensamentos.

**Quarto de House. – Naquela noite.**

House estava na banheira relaxando, ou melhor, pensando.

Lisa Cuddy, será que ela tinha lido o cartão? Se tivesse lido o que será que achou? Qual foi sua reação? Muitas perguntas pairavam na mente de House. Mas uma certeza ele tinha. Estava apaixonado e não ia perdê-la. Lisa Cuddy seria sua.

**Sala de café da manhã do hotel. – No dia seguinte.**

House entrou na sala do café e olhou para todos ali presentes ate avistar Cuddy, a médica estava distraída lendo o jornal enquanto tomava um café. House pegou seu café e se aproximou dela.

- Posso sentar com você? – perguntou ele

Cuddy apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça sem olhá-lo.

House sentou de frente para ela e ficou admirando-a.

De repente Cuddy abaixou o jornal e com um olhar doce o encarou.

- Obrigada pelas flores. – falou ela – Como conseguiu colocá-las sobre a minha cama?

- É fácil subornar o faxineiro para lhe emprestar a chave do quarto dos outros. – respondeu ele.

Cuddy sorriu.

-Vai fazer algo hoje à noite? – perguntou ele

- Não sei, mas acho que não. Por quê? – falou ela

- Nesse caso, Less, aceita sair para jantar comigo essa noite? – perguntou ele educadamente, sem malicia, nem ironia.

Less, ele não a chamava assim desde Michigan. Cuddy sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas não permitiu-se demonstrar.

- Aceito... Greg. – respondeu ela

House sorriu, ela havia entrado no seu jogo, chamando-o pelo apelido de Michigan.


	2. Desejo

**Quarto de Cuddy. – Naquela noite.**

Lá estava ele em pé junto à porta.

Bateu na porta.

Cuddy abriu e viu House, que parou admirando-a.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele

- Sim. – respondeu ela.

Ele ofereceu o braço a ela, que aceitou e juntos saíram do hotel.

Quando Cuddy achou que ele ia chamar um taxi, surpreendeu-se ao ver a limusine que os esperava.

- Como você...? – House a interrompeu.

- Minha chefa paga bem. – brincou ele e sorriu para ela, enquanto abria a porta para que ela entrasse.

Cuddy riu e entrou no veículo.

House entrou em seguida.

**Restaurante. – Naquela noite.**

House e Cuddy sentaram-se um de frente para o outro.

House pediu um vinho e depois cada um pediu seu prato.

Cuddy percebeu que às vezes House agia como ele mesmo e às vezes era educado e ate mesmo gentil. Isso era diferente, House estava tentando agradá-la.

Ele a observava calmamente, admirando a bela mulher a sua frente.

O jantar aconteceu tranquilamente, mas o silencio ainda era um pequeno problema entre o casal.

**Quarto de Cuddy. – Depois do jantar.**

House outra vez foi deixá-la na porta de seu quarto.

- E hoje, posso? – perguntou House

- O que? – questionou Cuddy sem entender.

- Entrar. – respondeu ele

- Não estou tão bêbada – falou ela

- Ora, vamos lá prometo que não farei nada. – falou ele.

Cuddy o encarou por um momento e então o deixou entrar.

Ela foi até o quarto guardar sua bolsa.

House estava na pequena sala de estar, pensando em como Cuddy era e em como o tempo havia feito bem a ela, era uma mulher atraente, sexy, realizada profissionalmente... Naquele momento House a desejou. Mancou até o quarto e ficou observando-a.

Cuddy notou a presença dele e olhou para ele. Ainda o amava. Adorava, mesmo que lá no fundo, quando ele fazia piadinhas sexuais com ela. Lembrou-se do bilhete no buque de rosas.

"_Te quero..."_

House também se lembrou do bilhete. Era uma verdade o que ele tinha escrito. Ele a queria, tanto que mudaria seu jeito de ser só para tê-la consigo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela vendo que ele a observava.

- Soube que recebeu flores... De quem? – falou ele querendo dar inicio aos jogos e aproximando se dela.

- De um médico... Por que esse interesse? – perguntou ela entrando no jogo.

- Como ele é? – perguntou ele

- Depende da situação, ele pode fazer coisas inesperadas. – respondeu ela – Pode mandar-lhe flores com um bilhete.

- Dizem que o que ele escreve é coisa séria. – falou ele

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – ela tentava provocá-lo, sabia onde isso ia dar e apesar de tudo queria aquilo. – Não acho que ele consegue o que quer.

- Hora de descobrir. – fala ele, puxa ela pela cintura e une seus lábios aos dela. Logo estavam trocando um beijo quente e úmido.

House começa a beijar o pescoço dela fazendo-a tremer no primeiro contanto. Cuddy vai amolecendo e baixando a guarda. House a prensa contra o guarda-roupa, torna beijar seus lábios. Cuddy corresponde aos beijos dele. Ele então resolveu fazer tortura. Virou e a colocou sentada na cama apoiada nos travesseiros e sentou-se um pouco afastado, em seguida pegou seus pés e começou a massageá-los.

**( House's POV.)**

_Peguei seus pés pálidos e comecei a massagear, então a vi suspirar e se ajeitar na cama ficando mais confortável. Passei os dedos entre os dela e a ouvi soltar um gemido longo e excitante._

House começou a sentir seu "membro" se "animar".

**(House's POV.)**

_Larguei um pé para pegar o outro, mas durante esse intervalo dei uma pausa para ver sua reação, essa foi imediata._

_- House! Quero mais. – ela falava autoritária._

_- Yes mistress. – falei pegando o outro pé._

_Ouvi ela gemer outra vez, isso me excitava. Então passei a beijar os pés dela... Como ela geme._

**( Cuddy's POV.)**

_Oh God! Quanto tesão... Ele passou a chupar meus dedos, não agüentei soltei outro gemido... Se ele estava tentando me torturar... Conseguiu. Isso é maldade!_

Cuddy queria beijá-lo novamente. Sua excitação aumentou quando House ameaçou silenciosamente a subir seus beijos, mas sua intenção era torturá-la então deixou os pés dela beijou seu rosto, queixo, bochechas, testa, mas nunca na boca. Até que Cuddy perdendo o controle deu-lhe um beijo e começou a tirar a camisa que ele usava. House voltou a atenção para o pescoço dela e o beijou enquanto ia abrindo o zíper do vestido que ela usava. Foi descendo os beijos até o busto, ao chegar à região abaixou o vestido, conseguindo vista para os mamilos enrijecidos de excitação. Passou a acariciá-los delicadamente, fazendo Cuddy suspirar de prazer. Depois substitui suas mãos por língua e boca. Deixando suas mãos livre para continuar o processo de retirar o vestido dela.

Cuddy já estava apenas de calcinha quando começou a tirar a calça de House. Ele voltou a beijar seus lábios se aproximando mais dela, permitindo que ela sentisse a rigidez sobre a boxer que usava. Com os pés Cuddy retirou a boxer, House passou a beijar a barriga dela fazendo uma trilha até chegar onde queria, retirou a calcinha dela e começou seu 'trabalho'. Cuddy gemia alto enquanto ele passava língua em seu ponto sensível. Antes que ela tivesse um orgasmo, House a penetrou. Os beijos ficaram mais intensos, enquanto ambos 'caminhavam' para o orgasmo, que segundos depois foi atingido. House ofegante deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou enquanto recuperavam as energias. Depois de um tempo adormeceram abraçados.


	3. Boas novas

_**Boas novas.**_

**Quarto de Cuddy. – Dia seguinte.**

House foi despertando lentamente e viu Cuddy abraçada a ele, ainda adormecida, ele acariciou sua face e deu um beijo em sua testa. Como ele gostava de vê-la ali, abraçada a ele, sempre tão linda, perfeita. Sabia que era ela, aquela que ele amava sua amada, amante, amiga, namorada, salvadora, chefa, companheira, inesquecível. Era com ele queria viver. De repente ela acorda trazendo House de volta a realidade.

- Bom dia. – falou ela de modo doce.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ele sorrindo

- Que horas são? – perguntou ela

House e virou e olhou no relógio.

- 08h03mins. – respondeu ele.

- Hora de ir. – falou ela

- Onde? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Hora de voltar para casa. – respondeu ela

- Já? – questionou ele de modo infantil.

- Sim, senhor. Não posso ficar muito tempo fora. – falou ela se levantando. – Vou tomar banho.

House a observou ir até o banheiro, quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro se levantou.

Cuddy estava se molhando, quando sentiu as mãos de House em sua cintura. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou por trás molhando-se junto com ela que fechou os olhos tranquila. Sentia-se segura com ele não sabia por que, mas sentia.

House havia aceitado depois que Cuddy ofereceu voltar com ela para Princeton.

**Estrada para Princeton. – 16:00.**

House dormia quando ouviu o celular de Cuddy tocar. Ela pegou o aparelho.

_- Oi, Wilson. –_falou ela olhando para a pista.

- _Cuddy, tem notícias do House? Ele não apareceu no hospital hoje. – _falou Wilson um pouco preocupado. Cuddy colocou o telefone no viva voz para que House ouvisse a conversa.

- Ele está bem, Wilson, não se preocupe. – falou Cuddy ao aparelho.

_- Falou com ele?_ – perguntou Wilson

- Wilson, seu chato eu estava dormindo, tinha mesmo que ligar? – falou House ao aparelho.

Cuddy riu.

_- Ele te seguiu?_ – perguntou Wilson a Cuddy.

- É. – respondeu ela.

_- Isso explica o sumiço e o celular desligado._ – falou Wilson em tom acusatório pelo celular. House mostrou o celular desligado a Cuddy. _– Quando vocês voltam?_

- Nunca! – gritou House antes que Cuddy pudesse falar.

- Estamos na estrada, devemos chegar ai amanhã à tarde. Por quê? – falou Cuddy

_- O conselho que uma reunião com você._ – respondeu Wilson

- Quando? – perguntou ela

_- Daqui a 3 dias._ – respondeu Wilson.

- Ok. – falou ela – estarei ai para a reunião.

_- Ok. Tchau, Cuddy. Tchau, House._ – falou Wilson e desligou.

**PPTH. – Sala de Cuddy. 3 dias depois. Depois da reunião com o conselho.**

Wilson bateu na porta.

- Entra. – falou Cuddy sem olhar para ele.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o House naquela viajem? – perguntou Wilson fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- O que foi? Ele te devolveu o dinheiro que devia? – perguntou Cuddy.

- Ele está de bom humor. – falou Wilson

- Aproveite. – falou Cuddy

House entrou sem bater, para variar.

- Cuddles, preciso de autorização para biopsia de cérebro. – falou House entregando a ficha a ela.

- Não vai invadir o cérebro dela antes dos exames. – falou Cuddy

Wilson começou a perceber que estava sobrando e sentou-se para assistir.

- Mas, esse é o exame. – falou House.

- Não para linfoma no SNC, o que é viável e pode ser tratado de forma não evasiva. Faça os exames. Pode fazer a biopsia, mas como último recurso. – argumentou Cuddy

- Já sei! – gritou Wilson, espantando o casal que o olhou surpreso. – Vocês... Não!

- Wilson, vai para o jardim de infância e deixe os adultos conversarem. – falou House

Wilson saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Parece uma adolescente. – falou House sobre Wilson para si mesmo.

- Bem, nosso assunto também já terminou pode ir. – falou Cuddy aproximando-se dele e indicando a porta.

- Não antes disso. – falou ele e deu-lhe um beijo que foi correspondido por Cuddy.

Ela cessou o beijo.

- Tudo bem, mas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, se virem a fofoca vai 'correr' pelo hospital como uma bala. – falou Cuddy e deu mais um selinho nele. – Agora vá.

- Nos vemos a noite? – perguntou House com um olhar malicioso.

- Uhum. – respondeu ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

House saiu da sala feliz.

**Sala de Cuddy. – Dois meses depois.**

House e Cuddy haviam firmado um namoro.

Cuddy estava em pé arrumando uns papéis quando sentiu uma tontura e sentou-se no sofá. Uma idéia passou por sua mente, então ligou para Wilson.

_- Wilson, preciso de um favor._ – pediu ela.

**Sala de House. - Duas horas depois.**

House estava sentado em sua sala brincado com sua bola quando ouviu Cuddy entrar e sentar-se do outro lado da mesa. House podia ver a felicidade e a preocupação nos olhos de sua amada, ele virou-se de frente para ela.

- Precisamos conversar. – falou ela

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele

- Sim... É que... Bom... – House a interrompeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem... Está acontecendo... Estou grávida. – contou ela.

Cuddy esperava que House não aceitasse a criança que discutisse, mas o que ele fez a surpreendeu.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- O Wilson vai ficar para titio. – falou ele colocando sua mão sobre a de Cuddy e acariciando-a.

Cuddy riu.

- Há quanto tempo? – perguntou ele

- Dois meses. – respondeu ela. House se levantou deu a volta na mesa e foi ate ela, a levantou e deu-lhe um forte abraço, seguido por beijinhos na bochecha. Afastou-se um pouco e acariciou sobre seu útero. Em seguida olhou para ela, que sorria com a reação dele. Ele selou seus lábios com um beijo.

- Já sabe se é menino ou menina? – perguntou ele

- Não, mas acho que é menina. – respondeu ela.

House a abraçou novamente, como se agradecesse a felicidade que ela estava lhe proporcionando.

- Eu te amo. – falou ele ainda abraçado a ela

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu ela.

- O Wilson já sabe? – perguntou ele

- Não, apenas pedi para que ele fizesse o teste, mas ele não leu o resultado. – respondeu ela

- O que estamos esperando? Vamos contar a ele. – falou House e segurou na mão dela, juntos foram até a sala de Wilson.

**Sala de Wilson.**

Sem bater como sempre, House entrou seguido por Cuddy. Wilson os viu de mãos dadas e ficou esperando algo.

- Oi tio Wilson. – falou House normalmente, transmitindo o recado a Wilson ao seu estilo.

- Tio Wilson? Cuddy, deu positivo? – perguntou Wilson esperançoso.

Cuddy estava radiante, apenas balanço positivamente com a cabeça. Wilson se levantou e foi abraçá-la, quando House o interrompeu.

- Epa! A filha e a namorada, são minhas. Sai! – brincou ele fingindo ciúmes.

Cuddy soltou um risinho.

- Parabéns aos dois... É menina? – perguntou Wilson

- Ela acha. – respondeu House. – Pobre Wilson vai ficar para titio. Cinco casamentos e nada.

- Só três. Três casamentos. – corrigiu Wilson.

- Tudo bem, Wilson, mas agora temos que ir _alguém_ precisa descansar. – falou House apontando para Cuddy. – Vamos?

- Sim, doutor. – brincou Cuddy enquanto caminhava na direção da porta.

- Tchau tio Wilson. – falou House a Wilson.

_**Uma possível Cura.**_

**Sala de House. – Cinco meses depois.**

Cuddy havia se afastado do hospital, a pedidos de House, sua barriga já estava grande. A única coisa que desagradava House além da perna era a diminuição em sua "diversão", pela gravidez de Cuddy. Sem contar que a teoria dela havia sido confirmada, era uma menina que estava por vir.

Eram 19hs45mins quando House ouviu alguém abrir a porta de sua sala, estava de costa para a porta, mas ao sentir o perfume descobriu quem era e virou-se. Cuddy o observava, ele se levantou e caminhou até ela. Deu-lhe um selinho e acariciou a barriga de sua amada.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ele sorrindo e deixando que Cuddy sentar-se em sua poltrona.

- Estava lendo uma revista médica e achei isso. – Cuddy retirou uma revista da bolsa aberta numa matéria em especial. – Acharam uma cura para o problema da sua perna.

House sorria enquanto lia a matéria.

- Uma cirurgia... Opa! Mas cicatrizes. – falou House.

- Você já teve a perna aberta esqueceu vai continuar sendo a mesma cicatriz. – falou Cuddy

- Tem razão. – falou ele

- Pode fazer a cirurgia aqui. – falou ela.

- Uhum. – House sorriu para ela e deu-lhe outro selinho.

Ele então se aproximou da barriga dela.

- E você, hein? Como você esta? – perguntou House a filha.

Toda vez, ou pelo menos na maioria das vezes, que House falava com a barriga de Cuddy, Sophie dava pequenos chutes, desta vez não foi uma exceção. Sim, esse era o nome que escolheram para a bebê. House sorriu quando Cuddy contou ter sentido a pequena chutar e deu beijo na barriga.

Ele voltou-se para Cuddy.

- Vamos? – falou ele

- Sim. – respondeu ela se levantando. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas da sala de House.


	4. Uma possível cura

_**Uma possível Cura.**_

**Sala de House. – Cinco meses depois.**

Cuddy havia se afastado do hospital, a pedidos de House, sua barriga já estava grande. A única coisa que desagradava House além da perna era a diminuição em sua "diversão", pela gravidez de Cuddy. Sem contar que a teoria dela havia sido confirmada, era uma menina que estava por vir.

Eram 19hs45mins quando House ouviu alguém abrir a porta de sua sala, estava de costa para a porta, mas ao sentir o perfume descobriu quem era e virou-se. Cuddy o observava, ele se levantou e caminhou até ela. Deu-lhe um selinho e acariciou a barriga de sua amada.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ele sorrindo e deixando que Cuddy sentar-se em sua poltrona.

- Estava lendo uma revista médica e achei isso. – Cuddy retirou uma revista da bolsa aberta numa matéria em especial. – Acharam uma cura para o problema da sua perna.

House sorria enquanto lia a matéria.

- Uma cirurgia... Opa! Mas cicatrizes. – falou House.

- Você já teve a perna aberta esqueceu vai continuar sendo a mesma cicatriz. – falou Cuddy

- Tem razão. – falou ele

- Pode fazer a cirurgia aqui. – falou ela.

- Uhum. – House sorriu para ela e deu-lhe outro selinho.

Ele então se aproximou da barriga dela.

- E você, hein? Como você esta? – perguntou House a filha.

Toda vez, ou pelo menos na maioria das vezes, que House falava com a barriga de Cuddy, Sophie dava pequenos chutes, desta vez não foi uma exceção. Sim, esse era o nome que escolheram para a bebê. House sorriu quando Cuddy contou ter sentido a pequena chutar e deu beijo na barriga.

Ele voltou-se para Cuddy.

- Vamos? – falou ele

- Sim. – respondeu ela se levantando. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas da sala de House.


	5. Visitas

_**Visitas.**_

Assim que soube da gravidez de Cuddy, House começou a cuidar dela com todo carinho e a passar mais tempo com ela, ele passava todos os dias na casa dela, sempre tomando conta para que ela não fizesse esforço. Tomava conta das duas muito bem. Queria que Cuddy estivesse bem na hora de ter o bebe para não haverem complicações na hora do parto. Amava demais ela para perdê-la e também aprendeu a gostar de sua filha. Fato que Wilson aproveitou para tirar brincadeira dizendo que House seria o pai do ano ou o pai coruja. Enquanto Cuddy aproveitava a vida tranquila junto com House e sua filha, também estava muito ligada a ele e a sua filha, gostava do jeito que House estava agindo e sabia que ele ia ser bom pai, pelo menos sentia.

Ninguém além de House, Cuddy – lógico -, Wilson e os ducklins sabiam da gravidez de Cuddy.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Naquela noite.**

Cuddy e House estavam assistindo TV na sala abraçados, quando o telefone tocou. Cuddy atendeu.

_- Alô?_ – falou ela

_- Oi Lisa._ – falou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

_- Julia, oi. Como você está?_ – perguntou Cuddy ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

_- Bem, Lisa, só liguei para dizer que a mamãe tava querendo ir aí te fazer uma visita. E queria saber se você está podendo receber agente._ – contou Julia

_- Claro. _ – respondeu Cuddy._ – quando vocês vem?_

_- Dentro de dois dias._ – respondeu Julia

-_ O John toma conta das crianças?_ – perguntou Cuddy divertida.

-_ Toma, sim._ – respondeu Julia.

- _Então tá. _– falou Cuddy. – _Beijo._

_- Outro._

_- Tchau_

_- Tchau._ – Cuddy desligou o telefone e voltou para perto de House.

- Quem era? – perguntou ele

- Julia. – respondeu Cuddy.

- Sua irmã?

- Uhum.

- O que houve?

- Ela e minha mãe querem fazer uma visita.

- Quando?

- Dentro de dois dias.

- Hm...

- Vamos dormir?

- Sim. - Os dois então se levantaram e foram para o quarto.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Dois dias depois.**

Cuddy havia recebido um telefonema de Julia avisando que iam jantar com ela essa noite. Então Cuddy ligou para House.

_- Oi, Honey. –_ falou ele

_- House, a mamãe e a Julia estão vindo jantar comigo e queria que você estivesse aqui comigo._ – pediu Cuddy

_- Claro, querida, já chego ai e nem invente de cozinhar, faço isso quando chegar._ – falou ele

_- Consegue chegar a tempo?_

_- Claro amor. Já estou indo._

_- Tchau._

_-Tchau._

Cuddy desligou e foi tomar banho e se arrumar.

Pouco depois ouviu House chegar e desceu para encontrá-lo.

- Hey, honey. – falou ela ao vê-lo.

- Oi, meu amor. – falou ele e deu-lhe um selinho estava com alguns pacotes nos braços.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou ela

- É para o jantar. Agora vá relaxar enquanto eu preparo o jantar. – falou ele

- Se continuar me mimando assim, vou ficar mal-acostumada. – falou ela

- Você merece. – falou ele. Cuddy sorriu deu um selinho nele e foi para o sofá.

Algum tempo depois, Cuddy ouviu a campainha tocar e se levantou para atender.

- Mãe! Julia! – falou ela dando abraço nas duas.

Ao se afastar Cuddy viu as duas a olharem de cima abaixo surpresas com o tamanho de sua barriga de 7 meses.

- Lisa Cuddy, você não me contou nada. – falou Arlene sobre a barriga.

- Era uma surpresa. – falou Cuddy dando passagem para as duas e em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si.

Arlene sorriu para ela.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Julia.

- 7 meses. – respondeu Cuddy com um lindo sorriso, o sorriso que House tanto amava.

- E o pai? – perguntou Arlene

- Na cozinha. – respondeu ela indo para lá. – House, essas são minha mãe e irmã.

Arlene e Julia respectivamente.

House cumprimentou as duas.

- Tudo pronto? – perguntou Cuddy a ele que estava tirando a comida do forno.

- Sim. – House já havia mudado de roupa.

House levou o almoço para a mesa enquanto Cuddy pegou o vinho na geladeira.

O jantar correu tranquilamente. House não pegou muita simpatia por Arlene, mas não se permitiu demonstrar.

Naquela noite Arlene e Julia se acomodaram no quarto de hóspedes.

Cuddy estava lavando a louça contrariando o pedido de House, mas estava lá. House chegou por trás e a envolveu pela cintura colocando seu rosto no ombro dela de leve.

- Quer que eu fique aqui com você hoje? Ou prefere que eu vá para casa? – perguntou ele.

- Fique aqui. Quero sua companhia. –falou ela, ele então deu-lhe beijos na bochecha e no pescoço.

Quando ela terminou eles se arrumaram para dormir.

House já estava deitado, quando Cuddy se deitou ao seu lado.

- Gostei do jantar. – falou ela sobre a comida.

- Obrigado. – falou ele

- Mas percebi que não se deu muito com minha mãe, não é? – falou ela

- Deu para ver? – perguntou ele

- Eu te conheço House. Não se preocupe você aprende a gostar dela.

Cuddy estava de costas para ele, então sentiu ele a envolver pela cintura e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo.

Cuddy abriu um doce sorriso e respondeu:

- Também te amo.


	6. A hora é agora!

_**A hora é agora!**_

**Casa de Cuddy. – Dois meses depois. – 21 de setembro.**

House havia acordado antes de Cuddy e estava preparando o café, quando ouviu um grito de dor vindo do quarto de Cuddy.

- HOUSE!

Ele imediatamente largou a comida lá e foi até ela. Cuddy estava sentada na cama com a mão sobre a barriga, olhando para o chão, ao ouvi-lo chegar Cuddy o olhou com uma certa mistura de felicidade e dor no olhar.

- Chegou a hora. – falou ela.

House entendeu o recado pegou as coisas dela e da bebe que já estavam separadas para essa possível emergência e caminhou com ela até o carro.

Colocou as coisas no banco de trás e a ajudou a sentar, em seguida entrou no carro e seguiu para o PPTH.

Ligou para Chase.

_- Sim House._ – falou o australiano.

_- Prepara uma área na maternidade, a Cuddy vai entrar em trabalho de parto._ – falou House

**PPTH – Maternidade. – Pouco depois.**

Chase avisou o restante dos ducklins. Enquanto Chase, Foreman e Taub se preparavam na maternidade, 13 esperava perto da entrada do PPTH para levar Cuddy a maternidade.

Kurtner ficou responsável por avisar Wilson e ajudar 13 caso ela precisasse.

Minutos depois, 13 viu House chegar com Cuddy e correu para levá-la para a maternidade.

Enquanto Kurtner chegou na sala de Wilson e sem bater abriu a porta animado.

- A mania do House é contagiosa. – falou o oncologista a Kurtner, mas esse não se importou com o comentário.

- A Cuddy vai entrar em trabalho de parto. – avisou Kurtner.

Wilson o olhou surpreso e então se levantou e foi até a maternidade.

House se preparou e foi para a sala de cirurgia, queria ele mesmo fazer o parto de Cuddy, essa gritava de dor.

Wilson ficou observando tudo pelo vidro.

House se aproximou de sua amada.

- Cuddy, sabe o que fazer empurre ela com toda sua força. – falou ele a ela

Cuddy acenou positivamente com a cabeça e obedeceu.

Seus gritos preenchiam o local. Depois de algum tempo tentando House viu sua filha sair, executou todo o procedimento e a entregou a Chase. De repente o aparelho que regulava o coração de Cuddy apitou sinalizando a queda dos batimentos, House virou-se para ela e viu que ela estava perdendo a consciência.

- Traz a epinefrina! – gritou ele para Foreman. Este mais que depressa entregou a seringa. House injetou, mas o coração dela não reagiu, tentou então uma massagem para reanimá-la, já começava a ficar preocupado.

- Cuddy! Reage! – ele começou a gritar... Nada. – Não faz isso comigo! Reage! Fica comigo! Por favor, Less! Não me abandona! SABE QUE EU TE AMO! VOLTA PRA MIM! LISA!

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, quando ouviu os batimentos dela se estabilizarem. Ele abraçou seu corpo adormecido.

Minutos depois ela foi levada para o quarto.

House estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de Cuddy, que ainda dormia. Ele estava com Sophie no colo, foi quando a pequena começou a chorar de fome, acordando Cuddy. House a viu acordar.

- Acho que tem alguém com fome. – falou Cuddy

- É. – respondeu House entregando a pequena a Cuddy. Ela se sentou e deu de mamar a bebe.

House sorriu ao ver a cena.

De repente ouviram a porta do quarto ser aberta. Ambos olharam e viram Wilson parado na porta.

- Oi. – falou ele aos dois.

- Oi. – respondeu Cuddy

- Hey, Jimmy Boy. – falou House

Wilson entrou e fechou a porta.

- Eu estava assistindo o parto pelo vidro. – contou Wilson

- Foram lhe avisar? – perguntou House

- Sim, o Kurtner. – respondeu Wilson – Você grita muito alto quando está nervoso, House.

Wilson tinha quase certeza de que ele ainda não havia contado a Cuddy.

- Você gritou? – perguntou Cuddy a House, sem entender.

House baixou o olhar.

- Você teve uma parada cardíaca, quase não consegui te trazer de volta. – contou House

- Bem, eu já vou indo. – falou Wilson ao perceber que o casal precisava ficar a sós.

Wilson sai do quarto.

- Por isso gritou? – perguntou Cuddy

- Pensei que fosse te perder... E perdi o controle. Te dei uma dose de epinefrina, mas seu coração não respondeu, então fiz uma massagem.

Os olhos de Cuddy se encheram, estava emocionada com as palavras de House. Este sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e depositou um beijo em sua testa e passou a acariciar a cabeça da bebe, já adormecida no colo da mãe.


	7. Vida nova

_**Vida nova.**_

**Sala de Cuddy. – Três anos depois**.

Cuddy estava assinando uns papeis, quando ouviu sua secretária abrir a porta deixando uma garotinha que tinha entre três/quatro anos, o cabelinho castanho indo até o ombro os olhos azuis como os de House, o sorriso de Cuddy. Usava um vestidinho azul floral. A pequena tinha uma tulipa vermelha nas mãos. Ao ver Cuddy a menina foi até ela.

- Mamãe, eu peguei para você. – falou a garotinha entregando a tulipa a Cuddy.

Cuddy pegou a tulipa e sorriu para a menininha.

- Quem lhe trouxe aqui, filha? – perguntou Cuddy

- A vovó Arlene. – respondeu a garotinha e apontou para a porta. Arlene entrou e deu um abraço em Cuddy que já havia se levantado.

- Visita surpresa. – falou Cuddy a Arlene.

- É, eu queria ver a Sophie e você. – falou Arlene.

- Obrigada por trazer ela. – falou Cuddy

- Sem problema, bem, tenho que ir. – falou Arlene.

- Tchau. – falou Cuddy e viu Arlene sair.

- Mãe, podemos ir ver o papai? – perguntou Sophie

- Claro Sophie. – falou Cuddy, pegou na mão da menina e juntas foram até a sala de House.

**Sala de House.**

**- **É Chagas. – falou House. – ministrem Benzonidazol, ele fica bom em pouco tempo.

Os ducklins iam saindo, quando Sophie entrou, seguida por Cuddy, e deu um abraço em House.

- Papai! – gritou Sophie alegre.

Cuddy entrou e ficou observando a cena, enquanto os ducklins estavam parados na porta.

- Oi, meu anjo. – House se abaixou para pegá-la no colo, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Oi Sophie. – falou 13.

- Oi. – falou Sophie que já conhecia todos os ducklins

Eles saíram, deixando apenas os três.

Cuddy observava a cena calmamente, maravilhada com sua visão, nunca imaginou que veria isso. House sem bengala segurando sua filha com todo carinho. Ele havia feito a cirurgia na perna, desintoxicou-se do Vicodin e agora levava uma vida normal com sua filha e sua namorada, sem dor. Sim, namorada ainda. Cuddy não se incomodava com isso. House não havia mudado muito, estava um pouco mais alegre realizado por dentro, ainda era sarcástico, mas isso era natural dele. Era incrível como suas vidas haviam mudado.

Mas algo ainda viria...

Cuddy deixou Sophie com House e voltou para sua sala.

House levou Sophie para a outra sala.

- Ei, Sophie, o que você acha de fazer uma surpresa para a sua mãe? – perguntou ele a pequena.

- Que tipo de surpresa? – perguntou a garotinha, curiosa.


	8. Meu coração só quer você

_**Meu coração só quer você.**_

**Sala de Cuddy. – Dois dias depois.**

Cuddy tinha acabado de voltar de uma reunião com o conselho, quando viu sobre sua mesa um buque de tulipas vermelhas e um presente sob ele. Deu a volta na sua mesa e verificou os presentes.

Viu nas flores um cartão.

"_Less,_

_Eu já disse que te amo hoje?_

_Na dúvida eu repito._

_Eu te amo._

_Greg."_

Cuddy sorriu e então verificou a caixa que tinha outro bilhete.

"_Um presente para a única que amo de todo coração. (Além da Sophie)_

_Queria que usasse isso hoje a noite, tenho uma surpresa para você._

_O Wilson vai te deixar em casa, não ligue se ele estiver bem vestido ou num carro especial, ele arranjou namorada._

_Esteja em casa ás 20h00min._

_Deixe que eu pego a Sophie na escolinha._

_Te amo. Greg."_

Cuddy olhou novamente para a caixa e viu um vestido branco, tomaraquecaia, que ia até seus joelhos e destacava seus seios.

"_Greg House, o que você está aprontando agora?" _perguntou-se ela.

**Sala de Cuddy - Naquela noite**

Ela já estava arrumada, colocou uma maquiagem fraca e arrumou suas coisas.

Wilson bateu na porta. Estava de smoking.

- Como estou? – perguntou ela

- Simplesmente, linda. – respondeu ele encantado com a vista. – Vamos?

- Sim. – respondeu ela e juntos saíram do hospital.

Na porta para levá-los tinha uma limusine.

- O que está acontecendo? Você vai sair com Beyoncé? – perguntou Cuddy surpresa, entrando no veículo.

Wilson não respondeu apenas riu.

Deu duas batidas fracas no vidro fechado, sinalizando para o motorista.

Cuddy olhou para o motorista e pensou reconhecê-lo. Parecia o Foreman.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Pouco depois.**

Estava tudo pronto, os convidados, a comida, a banda e etc.

House estava certo do que ia fazer, queria aquilo. Era sua decisão.

Estava de smoking, cabelo arrumado, estava perfeito, calmo, decidido.

Sophie estava na casa, Julia retocava a maquiagem da pequena, o cabelinho preso em coque, vestidinho branco e uma ansiedade.

House estava no jardim, perto do arco branco, nas cadeiras a sua frente, os convidados.

Arlene, John (marido de Julia), os filhos de Julia, os ducklins – antigos e novos -, sua mãe, faltava apenas Cuddy, Wilson e Foreman.

Minutos se passaram e House viu a limusine parar na frente da casa.

Cuddy desceu e viu uma luz branca vindo do jardim, esperou Wilson sair do carro, quando ouviu mais uma porta se fechar. Olhou na direção do som e viu Foreman sair do carro, ele estava dirigindo e o mais engraçado estava de smoking também.

House sentiu seu coração acelerar, ela havia chegado, todos já estavam de pé.

Wilson ofereceu o braço a Cuddy, que sem entender, aceitou Wilson a guiou até o jardim de onde vinha a iluminação. Cuddy viu os convidados e olhou para House, viu o tapete branco a sua frente. Entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

House sorriu ao vê-la. Chase estava pouco atrás dele, seria o juiz de paz.

Julia saiu da casa e entregou com um enorme sorriso o buque e foi para seu lugar.

Cuddy sorria, não esperava isso de House. Mas ele era inacreditável.

House fez sinal para que a banda começasse a tocar.

Wilson a acompanhou até o altar e a entregou a House.

_- Eu sabia que isso um dia ia acontecer._ – sussurrou Wilson para eles antes de se sentar.

House e Cuddy se olharam.

- Eu disse que tinha uma surpresa. – falou House e pegou as mãos dela

Depois de toda falação de Chase, Sophie entregou as alianças e os dois finalmente ouviram a parte que era mais interessante.

-... Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – terminou Chase

House e Cuddy então compartilharam o mais lindo beijo. Os convidados aplaudiam.

Depois de um tempo na festa.

Para ser mais exata depois da festa.

Depois que Sophie foi dormir.

House e Cuddy entraram em casa.

Cuddy viu pétalas de rosas vermelhas na entrada.

- _Outra surpresa._ – sussurrou House de modo sensual ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy. Ela sorriu.

House a pegou no colo a levou até o quarto. Deitou-a na cama coberta por pétalas de rosa. E a beijou. Desceu seus beijos pelo corpo dela retirando seu vestido. Enquanto ela tirava as roupas dele. Beijos intensos, gemidos, gritos, chupões, boca, braço, perna. Quando se deram conta estavam completamente nus na cama, indo para o quinto _round, _mas esse aconteceu na banheira também com rosas. Estavam ofegantes na água fria, Cuddy sobre House.

- Quer mais um? – perguntou House sorrindo maliciosamente

- Você não cansa? – perguntou Cuddy tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Não com você. – respondeu ele

Cuddy sorriu.

Eles então em uníssono falaram de todo o coração:

- Eu te amo.

Seguindo pelo mais lindo beijo da noite.

**Fim.**


End file.
